Forgotten&Found
by remembertwilight
Summary: Its 1942 and Bella Swan moves from New York to Chicago. She is leaving behind everything she knows. Her family,and her brother, and best friend, James. James is leaving to go fight in the war. Bella's life changes dramatically that night when she meets someone.


**Chapter 1**

**Bella Marie Swan**  
**New York, 1942**

I hugged my family goodbye. It was the hardest to say good bye to my older brother, James. "Goodbye baby Bella. Well I guess you aren't much my baby sister any more," he sniffed, and I hugged him. James was my best friend. I loved him so much. He was the only person who really understood me. He was my best friend. I loved him so much. It was probably one of the hardest things I had ever done to say good bye. I new deep down that he probably wouldn't survive fighting in the war. It felt like a huge hole had been punched in my chest.

I was leaving My family, and New York to go live with my rich snobby aunt and uncle in Chicago. It was the middle of World War Two. My brother was about to leave to go to war, and my parents didn't feel safe with me in New York. They wanted me somewhere a little more safe.

"Goodbye sweet heart," my mom said. I smiled as another tear ran down my face. "Goodbye mom." I waved as me and my dad started to walk to our car. We climbed in, and drove to the Bloodhound Station.

When we got there he showed me where and what to do. I hugged him and said, "I love you dad." He pulled away and said, "I love you to sweetie." Then the conductor yelled, "ALL A BORED."  
"Bye, dad."  
"Bye, Bella."  
I walked over to the train. The conductor smiled at me, took my ticket, and punched it with his hole puncher. He was strange. He had on a navy uniform, a brown mustache under his nose, skin white as snow, and intimidating black eyes.

He gave my ticket back to me. I climbed on to the train, and walked through the different cars. Their was a diner, a sitting room, and then just a normal couch with little rooms that have red velvet seats. I found one that had an empty seat next to a window. I walked in, and sat down. Across from me was a girl and boy who seemed like they were my age, 17. They looked like twins. Both of them had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. The girl had a younger girl in her lap who looked like she was five or six. She also had blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. I leaned agains the window, and looked out.

I kew it would be a long ride. So I let my mind wonder.

Maybe my aunt and uncle would be kind, this time. I don't know how long I'll live with them. If I get a decent bedroom, and I only have to see my aunt and uncle at dinner. Their house is so big that their is a small chance I'll see anyone. But if that's all I get my life should be very confutable. Except for the hole in my chest. But I couldn't let my mind go down that road. So I just concentrated on what was going on outside.

The train finally started. It started off slow then sluggishly picked up the pace. I watched the gray smoke dance through the air. The train curved through the hills. By now it was going pretty fast. It clattered against the tracks, and made a soothing rhythm.

Then I realized how hungry I was. My stomach was growling. I got up from my seat, and walked to the door. I opened it and closed it behind me. I walk through a couple of cars till I got to the diner car. I sat down at a booth, and a lady who looked like she was in her early thirties came to me, and asked, "What would ya like to drink ma'am?" She had a think southern accent. "I'll have water." I said. She smiled, and went to get my drink. Their was a news paper laying on the table so I picked it up, and started to read random articles. I never read the news paper, but I had nothing else to do. The cover was talking about Germanys new technology. Was their any where I could look, and not see anything about the war? It reminded me of my brother, and I didn't want to think about that. So I looked for another article. Then the same lady set my water down. "What ya like ma'am?" She asked. "I would like a ham sandwich."  
She nodded, and smiled again.  
"Thank you." I said as she walked away.

I looked back down at the paper. I couldn't find anything that didn't talk about the war. I angrily folded it back up, and through back on the table. I sat, and day dreamed about when James would put me to bed when I was little, swing me around the room, and when we would have races down the streets of New York. I wish I could go back to before the war. Everything was perfect. I wish I could just run away from it all, but one thing I've learned from life is that running doesn't solve your problems. It some how all sneaks up on you, then slaps you in the face.

I was pulled out of my day dreams when the lady sat my sandwich in front of me. I thanked her, and started to take my first bite. As I was stuffing the sandwich in my mouth I froze solid. The door to the diner opened, and a boy who was my age walked in. He sat at a both two down from me, so that he was facing me. He was dressed in old dirty button up shirt, trousers, and suspenders that wrapped over his shoulders. He had a strange shade of bronze hair. That stuck out in every direction. He was very pale, and had very dark eyes, they were almost black. He had dark circles under them. Like he was suffering from a sleepless night. He looked drawn, and his face was pulled down. His face was perfect though. He was perfect. He looked like a god.

That was when I realized I was sitting with my sandwich in my mouth staring at him. I quickly took a bite, and pulled it away from my mouth. I looked down blushing. I probably looked like a freak sitting with a sandwich in my mouth.

I looked back up at him, and he was staring back at me this time. I stared back.

He looked released, like a burden had been lifted off of him. Why was this god staring at me? I'm just a normal girl. I'm nothing compared to him.

Then a hundred different emotions crossed his face, confused, angry, happy, and relived. Then he suddenly smiled a crooked smile. That should belong on an angel. My heart started pounding, and I blushed cherry red. I looked down, but couldn't look away for long. I looked up, and saw him getting up, and walking toward me. My heart had now stopped. Then he stopped at my table. "Would you mind if I sat with you ma'am?" he said in a heavenly, velvet voice. I shook my head, because I was speechless. He sat down across from me, and smiled. I smiled back feeling dumbfounded. Then the thirty year old women walked up, and said, "What would ya like to drink sir?"  
"Just water. Thank you." He said not taking his eyes off me. The lady turned, and walked off. We sat staring at each other for about fifteen minutes. The lady had already brought his water. Then another couple minutes passed, and he smiled and said, "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" as he stretch his hand out for me to sake. "I'm Bella Swan," I said in a shaky voice as I grabbed his hand to shake. It was very cold like ice, and hard like stone. I winced a little then smiled at him. Then his eyes turned into liquid. Like ice melting, but they were still very dark. We stared at each other another five minutes. He then asked, "Where are you from?" I blushed again, and said, "I'm from New York. My parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle in Chicago."  
"Why are they sending you to Chicago?" He asked. Why did this god care about my family drama? "My brother was about to leave to go fight in the war, and my parents thought Chicago would be safer for me than New York. Where are you from?" I asked. He paused for a moment then said, "I'm from Chicago. I was just on a trip to New York." I smiled then said, "We'll that will be nice to know someone in Chicago. My aunt and uncle won't be much company." He flashed beautiful crooked smiled that made my heart skip a beat. I blushed, and looked down. "That will be nice to know someone. I don't really know very many people in Chicago." He said in a sweet voice. Then I saw out the window. It was already black outside, and the moon was high in the starless night. "Oh, it's getting late." I said a little startled, "I beadier go to bed now." His smile pulled down into a frown. It made me feel bad. "Yeah I guess I should go to bed now to." We both stood up. "Good night." I said blushing again. "Good night," he said, and walked off in the other direction.

I stumbled back to the car with the seats dazed. Lots of the little rooms were already filled. I was lucky, and found an empty one. I sat on the velvet seat, and curled upon a ball next to the window. I was really tired, but my head wouldn't shut off.

I was so busy thinking about my strange encounter with Edward Cullen today. Would I see him again? Did he really like me? Did any of that really happen? I didn't realize I was about to drift into sleep until I herd a click of the door to my little room. My eyes snapped open, and my head flew up. It was dark now, and the only light was coming from the moon out side. I could see a male figure. But that was all I could see. "Who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice. "One rule, don't make any sounds. If you do I will make this much harder on you," he said. I almost expected it to be my angel, Edward, but it wasn't. I didn't recognize the voice.

Then he suddenly picked me up, was out of the room, and we were running in less than a second. We ran through all the now dark cars at an inhuman pace. It almost made me sick. Until we reached a darker room. Their were packages and papers everywhere. This must be the mail car. He sat me down on the ground, and said, "Welcome." What did he mean 'welcome'. "What?" I asked forgetting his one rule. He then stepped on my leg, and I herd a crack. I almost screamed in pain, but I didn't want my other leg broken. Then he suddenly pulled his head down towards my face. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he went for my neck.

Then a very sharpe. Pain went into my neck. It felt like it was on fire. I almost screamed again, asked him to put the fire out. But I didn't think I could stand any more pain. I could feel it spreading to my face. I tried to stay still, and keep my eyes closed. The fire kept spreading down from my neck to my chest and arms. "Their you go." I herd him say. I wanted him to either make the fire stop or him to kill me, but I was to scared to ask him to stop. That was when another voice came. My angel voice. The voice I've only herd a couple times, but would never forget. He was angry though. "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" he yelled at the man. "Oh, nothing. Why do you care? It's just another poor little selfish human girl." Then I herd a growl rip through the air, ripping, and cries of pain. But thankfully none of those cries were from my angel. The pain kept spreading down my arms and chest. "Bella honey? Can you here me?" He asked in voice I couldn't resist to answer his worried voice, but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to tell him I would be ok, but I didn't really now that. So I just kept my mouth shut.

**So what did everyone think? This one is meg favorite story yet. I hope everyone will enjoy this one as haunch as I have. Please review below. Thanks!**


End file.
